1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to the control of the reciprocating movement of the frames of a shed-forming device in a weaving loom, particularly of a weave mechanism.
The present invention aims at providing such for reciprocating the griffe frames which include knives which are engageable with hooks connected to the harness cords and pulleys for guiding the warp threads in a weaving loom. The control assembly is able to function at high speed because its low inertia.
2. HISTORY OF THE RELATED ART
Prior art shed-forming devices incorporating upper and lower griffe frames which are engagable with hooks associated with the harness cords for guiding warp threads in a weaving loom are disclosed in British patent 182,222 dated Mar 31, 1921.